


Dressing For Dinner

by presentpathos



Category: All My Children
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time the waiter came to take their order her hand was on her girlfriend's thigh, making slow progress from the knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VI

The minute Maggie reached out and shook Jackson's hand Bianca was wet. By the time the waiter came to take their order her hand was on her girlfriend's thigh, making slow progress from the knee. Erica droned on about her show, or Kendall perhaps, Bianca wasn't listening. By the dessert course Bianca was hot, uncomfortable and horny. She wrapped one of her black leather boots around Maggie's thigh and inched it up.  
"You okay?" Maggie sounded solicitous but there was a smirk in her voice only Bianca could hear.   
"Just a little warm."  
They kissed her mother and Jackson goodbye after brandies and got in the car.  
"I don't know why you can't control yourself when we go out with your mother."   
"It's the same with your parents, or at parties. There's something..."  
"You don't like it when I pay attention to other people."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Bianca murmured against Maggie's neck her hand drifting down. Bianca heard the divider between backseat and driver slide up and suddenly she was underneath Maggie, arms pinned to the seat.   
"Jesus, Maggie-" She was cut off as Maggie kissed her hard on the mouth. Bianca gasped into the kiss as Maggie used her lower body to force her skirt up, at the same time reaching her free between them to undo the zipper of her own pants. Then Bianca felt it, hard and thick, bumping against her thigh. Maggie had packed for dinner with her mother.

Bianca moans, quiet and low, as Maggie pushes her panties aside and slides the head of her silicone cock into her pussy. This is what she has been waiting for all night. Her moans get louder before she realizes that the driver is still in the front seat. She tries to bite down on her hand but Maggie pushes it away.   
"Uh-uh, I want to hear everything." She pushes the dildo all the way in and Bianca squeaks at the fullness of it. This is a new one, thicker than before. Her body tingles as Maggie begins to move in and out, her fingers rubbing along her swollen clit.   
Abuptly Maggie rotates her hips and Bianca finds herself on top, looking down into her lover's tense face. The unexpected switch suprises Bianca and her weight pushes the dildo deeper than ever and she lets out a scream as Maggie finds her clit again, rubbing it in tight circles.   
Bianca pushes against her shoulders for leverage, rising up and letting her body fall, pounding the dildo into her pussy. They lock eyes and Maggie thrusts up in rhythm with Bianca. Bianca's moans get higher, faster and louder as she feels her orgasm rips through her. Finally her hips jerk forward and she collapses against Maggie's chest, nails sinking into soft arms. Maggie stays in her while she catches her breath. Suddenly the car jerks to a stop and a she hears the subtle knock of the driver's knuckles against the divider.   
"Just a second." Maggie calls through the divider. She grins at Bianca as she pulls out, and starts to do up her pants. "I guess we should give this one a big tip?"


End file.
